L'amour a ses limites
by Good-Luck-29
Summary: Histoire d'une sœur et frère jumeaux. Celui-ci est célèbre,pas sa soeur. Malgré cela,elle essaye de vivre sans son frère, sans son confiant. Peu à peu elle retrouve gout a la vie grâce à son meilleur ami. Peu à peu, quelqu'un va d'autre l'aider à réussir
1. Chapter 1

_Par un soir de décembre, ma connexion internet m'ayant lâchée, j'ai senti l'inspiration me venir. Que je me présente quand même ; Claire, jeune fille célibataire de 15 ans (Non, oubliez, ce n'est tout de même pas une petite annonce). Cette histoire ne reflète pas la réalité, je veux dire par là, qu'elle sort tout droit de mon imagination. Certains des personnages porteront le nom d'acteurs, d'actrices ou de personnages fictifs connus, mais les caractères varieront au cours de l'histoire .En aucun cas, ces protagonistes ne représentent des individus de la vie réelle, même si quelques noms sont repris de personnes que je connais. Sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que vous reveniez un jour voir si ce récit continue … (J'espère que l'inspiration continuera …)_

Dans ma simple chambre d'adolescente, j'attendais. J'attendais que téléphone daigne enfin sonner. Je regardais le plafond, allongée sur mon lit, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin. Puis les murs décorés de toutes sortes de « choses ». Des posters, des esquisses, des photos, des articles de journaux et des magasines, voilà ce qui décorait ma chambre. Le téléphone, ou plutôt celui qui devait m'appeler, ne souhaitait, apparemment pas discuter. Mon regard se posa alors son mon bureau et ma chaise. Sur celle-ci reposait mon sac, dans lequel était rangé mon agenda qui contenait le fameux numéro. J'hésitais. C'était le nouveau numéro de portable de mon frère. Mon frère jumeau, Adrian. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas inquiétée car je savais que nous nous verrions le lendemain. Mais cette fois, la distance et le temps intervenaient. Je veux dire par là, que j'étais en France, à Paris. Lui était a Seattle, aux Etats-Unis. Et il travaillait. Je n'avais pas vu mon frère depuis environ deux semaines, trois jours et quelques heures. Rien que cela pour deux frères et sœurs c'est dur. Alors, imaginez, ce que ça peut –être pour des jumeaux, nous qui nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus et qui étions toujours très proches et soudés.

La raison du départ d'Adrian était simple. Du haut de nos 20 ans, ni lui ni moi n'étions vraiment soucieux de faire de très grandes écoles. Nos parents nous l'avaient reproché. Quels parents de métier : professeurs, tous deux, ne l'aurait pas fait ? Suite à quelques querelles, de plus en plus fréquentes, Adrian et moi avions loué un appartement avec l'argent que je gagnais en vendant mes toiles et avec l'argent qu'Adrian rapportait en travaillant comme professeur de théâtre. Il avait choisi le théâtre et moi l'art moderne. Nous étions réellement persuader que l'autre excellait en son style. Adrian était un acteur très polyvalent : il savait interpréter aussi bien la tragédie que la comédie. Si bien que nous étions au collège, à la fin de la pièce que nous avions interprétée, « Le Petit Prince », avec bien sur Adrian en premier rôle, un directeur de salle avait recommandé à mes parents d'inscrire au plus vite leur fils à un cours, au vu de son grand potentiel. Depuis cet après midi là, Adrian avait été jusqu'à la naissance de Lou, l'artiste le plus aimé de nous deux. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir pour cela, je me mettais à la place de mes parents et pensais qu'ils avaient pleinement raison parce qu'Adrian valait le coup. C'était un beau garçon, il fallait l'avouer. Beau, galant, intelligent. En plus de grandes capacités intellectuelles et une beauté physique remarquable, il avait un caractère très fort, et ce ci dans le sens où il savait ce qu'il voulait. Le premier rôle ou rien. Cette fille-ci ou aucune (Croyez-moi, certaines ont eu très peur ce jour là). Il avait tout pour m'énerver, me dégouter de moi-même, de ma médiocre personnalité et de ma quasi inexistence de beauté. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. C'était ma moitié, au moins jusqu'à ce que je me mette à aimer quelqu'un (et que cette personne m'aime en retour, de préférence), c'était mon confident. Je l'aimais. Vraiment, sincèrement, mais je rendis compte, par la suite, que l'amour à ses limites.


	2. Chapter 2

23h56. Un peu moins de deux heures que j'attendais. J'avais envie de me dire « Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! ». J'aurais voulu en fiche complètement, être capable de l'ignorer, de le compter comme un détail. Comme il le faisait pour moi. Non, parce que, que suis-je pour lui, si ce n'est qu'un détail ? Un minuscule détail. Un affreux détail. C'est comme cela que le temps m'avait appris à me considérer. Comme « La sœur du mec cool, du garçon tellement beau et sympa », je n'étais même pas moi. Mon physique disgracieux n'arrangeait rien. En fait, ce n'était pas mon physique en lui-même, mais plutôt mais façon de m'habiller. Jamais, au collège je n'ai osé mettre une jupe, aussi longue soit-elle. Ok, quelques-uns de mes pulls étaient trop grands pour moi, mais ils cachaient à la perfection ma poitrine. Et ça, c'était sûrement mon plus GROS problème. Déjà que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mon corps, mais il a fallu que celui qui devient mon meilleur ami, Léo, me dise tous les jours, continuellement, combien Adrian était beau (c'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était gay), et surtout combien je ne lui ressemblais pas. « Ca fait toujours plaisir »l'ignorer , de le compter comme un détail. Comme il le faisait longtemps pour moi. Non, parce que, que suis-je pour lui, si ce n'est qu'un détail ? Un détail minuscule. Un affreux détail. C'est comme cela que le temps m'avait appris à me considérer . Comme «La soeur du mec cool, du garçon tellement beau et sympa», Je n'étais même pas moi. Lun. physique disgracieux n'arrangeait rien. En fait, ce n'était pas mon physique en lui-même, mais plutôt mais Façon de m'habiller. Jamais, au collège je n'ai osé mettre une jupe, aussi longue soit elle. Ok, quelques-uns de mes pulls étaient trop grands pour moi, mais ils cachaient à la poitrine ma perfection. Et ça, mon c'était sûrement plus GROS problème. Déjà que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec mon corps, mais il a fallu que celui qui devient mon meilleur ami, Léo, me dise tous les jours, continuellement, combien Adrian était beau (c'est a ce moment là que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était gay), et surtout combien je ne lui ressemblais pas. «Ca fait toujours plaisir»

Je sais, je parle beaucoup de mon frère, mais il fait parti intégrante de ma vie et je dois présenter les choses telles qu'elles sont. J'avoue que je l'envie parfois. Même souvent. Oui, parce qu'il a concrétisé son rêve. Aujourd'hui, il est acteur. Mais quand je dis « Acteur », je parle de l'acteur professionnel qui fait rêver toutes les gamines de treize ans jusqu'aux célibataires endurcies de trente ans. Mon cher jumeau fait actuellement la promotion du film, où il a le rôle principal, qui est sorti aux States. C'est pour cela, qu'il n'est pas « présent ». Je ressentais un vrai manque, un trou percé au milieu de ma poitrine, un vide béant, avec pour cause l'absence d'Adrian.

Bien sûr et heureusement, mes amis étaient plus que présents. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amies, juste Mathilde, la voisine. Mais cela ne me manquait pas. J'avais de très bonnes relations avec mes amis garçons et ça me suffisait amplement. Moins d'embrouilles et de maquillage. Moins de secrets et de timidité. Cela me plaisait. En revanche, j'avais été impressionnée par le nombre de filles qui ont voulu devenir mon amie pour pouvoir aborder mon frère….Mais arrêtons donc de parler de lui, parlons plutôt de ma vie, de moi, que je devienne égoïste pour une fois.

_**Quelques mois auparavant**_

J'étais dans la douche de la salle de bain commune à moi et à Adrian.

« - Dépêche, Ava ! S'il te plait je ne tiens plus ! »

Apparemment, son besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, se faisait très pressant. JE sortais donc les cheveux mouillés, à peine brossés, et mes chaussettes mal enfilées.

«- Tu fais sauvage comme ça !

- Merci ! Et toi tu ferais mieux de te laver les dents ! »

J'eu le droit à un de ces sourires sincères que j'aimais tant. Nous nous taquinions souvent.

« - Grouillez-vous les enfants ! Je vais partir sans vous ! »

N'ayant plus le choix je re-entrais dans la salle de bain –pour éviter de prendre encore quelques pics bien peu agréables de la part de Paolina, la petite amie d'Adrian- et trouvais mon frère en train de se brosser les dents. Avec ma brosse à dents.

« - Dis-moi …

- Hurfg ?

- Je rêve ou c'est bel et bien ma brosse à dents fourré dans TA bouche ?!

- Oueff.

- Okay, et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? »

Il fit une petite moue désolée et me se tourna … Pour attraper son peigne et me le tendre. Ensuite, il cracha dans l'évier, s'essuya la bouche avec MA serviette et me dit :

«- Faut croire qu'on partage tout ! Je vais mettre mes chaussures, bisou, merci pour la brosse à dents ! Ne glisse pas dans les escaliers, je t'en prie. Je ne supporterais pas une journée de plus à l'hôpital ! Je t'aime !»

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit en courant. Habituée à ce manège qui se reproduit tous les matins, je me peigne rapidement les cheveux bruns, longs et trop lisses à mon gout. J'enfilais rapidement mes chaussures, pris le sac et ma pochette à dessins pour ensuite courir à la voiture. Une routine très au point. Parfois ma maladresse faisait que nous étions en retard, mais pas ce matin. Notre père nous emmenait tous les matins. Il travaillait en tant qu'ingénieur cadre supérieur au niveau de la construction de voitures. En bref, s'était comme s'il était son propre patron, cela lui permettait de choisir ses horaires, plutôt souples. Design, électronique, vitesse, amortisseurs … Il commende les pièces nécessaires et les redirigent dans les ateliers qui en ont besoin. Un métier qui me paraissait cool jusqu'à ce que je fasse un stage dans l'entreprise en question. Mes parents étaient séparés depuis quelques semaines. Chose qui ne nous avait pas tellement choquée, moi et Adrian, étant donné que nos parents passaient leur plus clair de leur temps ensemble à se crier dessus. J'ai, personnellement, bien survécu à leur rupture. Adrian, lui, l'avait moins bien acceptée. Durant plusieurs jours, il avait évité nos parents. Fatalement, un jour il avait eu besoin de linge propre. Et connaissant mes aptitudes à mélanger les couleurs, il avait préféré demander à notre mère. Jade Swan jeune immigrée anglaise venue en France (après de longues querelles avec ses parents au sujet de la vie qu'elle souhaitait) pour ses études de professeur de français, de son nom de jeune fille, avait rencontrée Xavier Masen lors du bal des Pompiers Volontaires de Paris, il a plus de 17 ans. Jamais elle n'était repartie pour son pays natal. Adrian et moi nous étions amusés à calculer la nuit de notre « Création », jusque pile la nuit de leur rencontre. Quand ils avaient appris cela (qu'on avait calculé) ils s'étaient mis à rire, fort et beaucoup ! On avait 8 ans, et on ne rigolait pas. Pour continuer, ma mère est donc devenue professeur de français.

* * *

_Bonsoir ! =)_

_Voici donc un petit chapitre qui en explique un peu plus sur la vie familiale d'Ava. Bisous à toutes ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bref, nous arrivions au lycée.

« - Fais attention à toi ma chérie ! Adrian pour la fête chez Paolina c'est ok, mais je veux que vous reveniez tous les deux vers 2 heures de matin. Et s'il le faut j'irais vous chercher !

- Super ! Merci Papa ! A ce soir, répondit mon cher frère. »

Il démarra la voiture et s'en alla travailler.

« - Comme Papa est persuadé que tu viendras, tu es obligée de venir ! Si elle n'est pas belle la vie !

- J'irais pas à la fête de ta pouf.

- Ava…

- Quoi ? Tu es juste trop aveuglé par son maquillage pour voir que c'est une garce. Maintenant laisse-moi, veux-tu ! Pour un peu que je devienne populaire en restant trop avec toi ça serait le comble.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange chez Paolina. Elle est sympa.

- Avec toi.

- Elle est jolie.

- A ta vision des choses.

- Elle est intelligente. »

Je m'arrêtais de marcher. Adrian continua quelques pas plus loin avant de se rendre compte que je m'étais stoppée et que je le dévisageai.

« - Ok, ce n'est pas la plus intelligente mais elle …

- Ces matières favorites sont ses options, soit « Mode et maquillage » et sans même aborder le sujet de son français « approximatif ».

- Qu'est ce que tu es indulgente dis-moi ! Elle, elle fait tout pour que vous vous entendiez bien !

- ELLE a juste voulu me relooker, à sa manière ! C'est dire en minijupe et en talons aiguilles de 10 centimètres ! Oh ! Réveille-toi ! Moi et ses … artifices, c'était la catastrophe assurée et tu n'as rien dis ! Résultat : une soirée à l'hôpital. Et elle a osé me dire que c'était moi qui avais gâché la soirée ! Sérieusement, Adrian, j'ai cours de travaux manuels et je dois y aller. »

Adrian me retient par la main et en me retournant je vois les magnifiques cheveux blonds de Paolina.

« - Super !

- Hi ! Bonjour mon amour ».

Lavage de bouches. Beurk ! Ecœurant. Adrian me lâcha. Ouf, une seconde de plus et je claquai cette … Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots polis pour décrire Paolina. Elle est grande avec ses talons. Belle avec sa garde robe haute couture et sur mesure. Populaire grâce à ces … atouts féminins allons-nous dire et aussi grâce à mon frère. Sauf que contrairement à ce que pense celui-ci, Paolina, sa copine aussi parfaite-soit elle, n'a jamais était « gentille » avec moi. En privé, elle m'avait accusée de vouloir la séparer de mon frère et m'a dit qu'être jalouse vis-à-vis d'elle arrangerait pas ma côte de popularité. Elle m'avait tout cela le second jour de sa rencontre avec mon frère. J'avais été clouée sur place, je vous le dit. C'est à partir de là que les hostilités avaient commencées. Parce que j'avais répondu. Et que répondre à Paolina, c'était comme commettre un crime fédéral.

« - Non mais attends ! Je suis jalouse de toi ?!

- Ma chérie, toutes les filles sont jalouses de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. »

Là, j'avais eu le droit à ce magnifique sourire en coin, qui me donnait envie de vomir. Cette fille avait peut-être beaucoup de qualités, mais sûrement pas la modestie.

« - Je ne vois toujours pas ce que j'ai à t'envier. Ton côté matérialiste ? Non, sûrement pas. Ta connerie ? Je te la laisse volontiers ! Quoi d'autre … Rien d'autre, justement.

- Arrête, je sais bien. Adrian m'a dit que tu avais du mal avec ton physique. Je peux t'aider moi, tu sais. Nous pourrions même devenir des amies. »

J'avais l'impression de parler à un psy. Ridicule.

« - Ouais, aux Calandres Grecques surement.

- Quoi ?

- Jamais ! Ca veut dire jamais. Tu es trop … Superficielle. On est différentes toi et moi. Trop différentes. Et puis, tu ne veux être avec mon frère que pour sa popularité, même pas pour ce qu'il est, soit un garçon gentil …

- Tu vois tu es jalouse, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas être en coulpe avec ton frère.

- Okay, je laisse tomber. »

J'étais partie rejoindre Léo. Quand celui-ci me dit que Paolina s'était faite larguée par un richissime mannequin. Et que à l'heure actuelle, elle était « en chasse ». Super, je supposais bien que mon frère faisait office de « proie ».

Enfin, depuis Paolina n'avait pas lâchée Adrian. Et moi par la même occasion. Depuis plus de 8 mois. Je suis actuellement en mode saturation. Avant chaque soirée où j'étais censée aller, elle essayait de me convaincre de mettre une robe ou une jupe. Ou encore des talons et un haut très échancré. Pour « sauver »l a soirée. Donc je finissais par ne plus venir. Ou par ne plus être invitée, à mon plus grand bonheur. Pendant que mon frère et sa copine se déhanchaient sur des rythmes endiablés, moi j'étais avec Léo, dans son garage. Il réparait des motos, des voitures. Moi je le peignais. Je l'aimais tellement. Presque qu'autant qu'Adrian. Mais seulement d'amitié. Une amitié trop forte. Parfois, quand je me sentais mal, mal de toute cette affreuse popularité de mon frère, mal d'être jugée en permanence, et mal de l'absence de mon frère, j'allais chez Léo. Son père me connaissait bien également, il était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père. Ils allaient souvent se faire des week-ends en Bretagne pour pêcher. Il n'avait jamais refusé que je dorme chez lui. Dans ces moments là, Léo et son père, Charlie, se mettaient à faire la cuisine. Généralement, leurs « mixtures » finissaient à la poubelle et nous commandions des pizzas. Tout cela se terminait devant un match de foot. Ces soirées-là me faisaient du bien. Je veux dire, durant ces soirées, il n'y avait pas d'artifices, pas de discussions sur/avec Paolina (Oui oui quelques fois elle venait chez nous manger voir dormir, et plus si affinités), pas d'histoires de fêtes pour le samedi qui suit … Rien de tout cela.

* * *

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

_Un chapitre court je sais, m'enfin, j'ai du mal à savoir où couper l'histoire puisque à la base il n'y a ni chapitres ni coupures ^^. J'espère que vous allez toutes/tous bien. Bisous_


End file.
